


Crowded Room

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also Rika is gone and Jihyun is happy and healthy because even if this is about Jumin, F/M, Fluff, Heiress MC, I needed Jihyun to be healthy too okay??, MC is the heiress of a big company, first encounter, flirt, not RFA related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Crowded Room - Selena Gomez. "Baby, it’s just me and you, just us two, even in a crowded room, baby it’s just me and you". MC is the heiress of a big company who has been let down many times before. She has forgotten about the idea of finding love, but could she be persuaded otherwise?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Crowded Room

Being a heiress in Korea was tiring. Once MC turned eighteen, her mother started introducing her to other wealthy young man, whose families owned companies that could benefits hers. Even if at first she hadn’t been in board with the idea of her mother choosing her husband, a vain hope of actually falling in love with one of those men crossed her mind, so she agreed to the first date.

The blonde young man had been a true gentleman, paying for dinner and holding her chair for her. She went on to a second and third date with him where she only managed to fall even deeper for him. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she knew what was best for her.

A few weeks later, while on a drive, she lowered the car windows and managed to see him getting out from a motel. He was alone, but MC knew there was no way he was by himself in a motel room. That same night, she confronted him. Instead of denying it, he agreed he actually had a girlfriend that he met regularly. While he apologized for letting himself be seen getting out of that place and promised be would be more careful the next time.

That was the first time MC got her heart broken.

She gave it two more tries. Third time’s the charm, she repeated herself. But between the automobile company heir who pulled her arm harshly just because she refused to go to his place and the heir of an airline company that was gay and needed a cover up, MC decided love wasn’t made for an heiress and that she would have to settle for a lonely life. She would maybe adopt later in life as she did want to be a mother, but she got tired of finding decent men in her social circle. MC once thought about going to a bar and meeting someone normal, but the warning her mother gave her about normal people taking advantage of her money and social position scared her off.

She was twenty three the last time she got her heart broken. It had been six years since then and she had refused to date again. Her mother had protested at first, but after all those years, she had finally accepted her daughter wasn’t getting married at all.

“Men don’t like powerful women. They react better to a wife than a heiress that rules her own company” she had reminded MC.

“Well, I’ll make them respect me” MC had answered.

She was a natural at doing business. MC used the perfect balance between flirty mannerisms and strong arguments to close deals. Knowing it wasn’t enough, she studied a MBA which helped her take her family’s company to a whole other level.

Even if she had lost all hope in meeting someone, MC loved social gatherings. She used them to meet new business partners, positioning herself and her company as a new and interesting investment option. She was an extrovert by default, so she could always be found laughing or posing for the paparazzi as she left the venue for her car.

One night, she was invited to a small event in a penthouse. She knew the owner, as she had done business with him before, so she was happy to attend. She had introduced herself to a good amount of new people and laughed at their jokes, so she felt she had met her goal for the night. Excusing herself, she went to the bar and asked for a drink. As MC waited, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Jihyun Kim smiling softly at her. She hugged him, a a huge smile on her face.

“I hadn’t seen you in ages! I think last time I saw you was in this bar mitzvah when we were thirteen” MC remembered, returning to her spot by the bar. Jihyun laughed softly.

“I remember. I stopped going to these events shortly after”

“Yeah, can’t say I’ve seen you in these gatherings recently. Oh, I stopped by your exhibition the other day, actually. I really liked it. Maybe you’ll hear from my assistant in regard of buying one of your pictures” she said, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Now you’re just flattering me”

“Am not”

“Well then, thank y— wow” he suddenly set his eyes to the side, focusing on a couple on the other side of the room. “I think my friend needs me”.

MC turned around and saw a tall man with dark hair and gray eyes, accompanying an equally tall blonde woman. They looked like one of those rich, successful couples her mother always wanted her to be a part of.

“He seems fine. That’s Jumin Han, right?” she asked. Jihyun nodded.

“He’s not fine” Jihyun corrected her with a chuckle. “He doesn’t really like when women try to seduce him at these events”

“Yeah, I can get that” she agreed with a shrug. The bartender handed her a martini and she thanked him with a smile before taking a sip. “So, you’re just going to barge in and rescue him?”

“Do you have a better plan?” Jihyun asked. MC pursed her lips, her mind going through different options.

“Can I try?” she asked.

“I don’t think he remembers you. You two didn’t really talk back then”

“That just makes it more fun” she grinned as she gave her glass to Jihyun. MC fixed her hair and walked towards Jumin with a slight away on her hips, shoulders back and emanating confidence, just as she had been doing her whole life.

She put her hand softly on Jumin’s arm, making him turn and look at her with a questioning look.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry to interrupt but you asked me to remind you about the Mr. Kim’s proposal?” she innocently asked. Jumin looked at her confused, so she tilted her head towards Jihyun, who waved at Jumin from the bar. He visibly relaxed. “I’m sure you don’t mind I take him away for a second” she smiled at the woman, who looked like she wanted to hit her. MC kept faking her smile, not expecting to enjoy this. She just wanted to have some fun now that she had met with Jihyun after all those years, but it was like she couldn’t stop herself anymore. “Thank you for keeping him company” MC added as she linked her arm with Jumin and guided him towards Jihyun.

Once they reached Jihyun, MC let Jumin’s arm go and laughed softly. She positioned herself on Jihyun’s right side as Jumin took his left.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but tease her” MC apologized as she let out her hand for Jumin to take. “I’m MC Belmont, from Belmont Enterprises”

“Ah, the ones that have all those clinics and medical equipment, yes. I’m Jumin Han—”

“From C&R, yeah, I know” MC interrupted him with a smile. She shook his hand firmly and then went back to her drink.

“Oh, you know about us then. Did she want to make a deal?” he asked Jihyun.

Before he could reply, MC chided in. “No, I don’t really like C&R”

Jumin’s neck turned to her direction so fast he was surprised when didn’t get whiplash.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t like its seriousness. We’ve currently working with a more organic and creative mood to our workplace and I’ve seen great results. The employees are really happy. I’m not saying C&R is a bad company, I really admire your work; it’s clearly distinctive from your father’s. I just rather not do business with your company as I can’t see your company working in sync with mine” she explained.

Jumin looked at MC with an arched eyebrow.

“So, which studies have proven your kind of work environment–”

“Mr. Han, please, I’m not here to discuss business” MC excused herself. “But please, have a drink with us. I was just telling Jihyun how it has been ages since I last saw him at one of these events.

It took a while before Jumin could rejoin the conversation. He ordered a glass of wine and then listened to their friend’s conversation with MC. While he did his best to not let his mind wander, he couldn’t stop thinking about what MC had said. While he knew other companies made their employees wear casual clothes, had tennis tables, and all that jazz, he had always avoided that line of thought. He thought it was nothing but an excuse to slack off. He clearly must have been misguided, because in front of her was this woman, who he had seen in events before, and she had managed to make her company crawl to the top while using that method.

The waiter gave him his drink and he took a sip. Impressive.

"Also, let me say sorry again for introducing myself that way back there” MC said, making him put his attention on her. “But I know how stressful it can be to deal with people that are on the lookout of relationships and marriages just for the sake of business”.

MC pulled out the tip of her tongue, making an disgusted face. Jumin couldn’t help but chuckle, finding her facial expression adorable.

“I assume you’ve had experiences of your own”

“Yes” she sighed, twirling the contents of her glass as she pouted. “It’s a cruel world out there, Mr. Han. There is very little hope in finding a suitable partner that doesn’t have their eyes on your company”

“Now, that’s a very sad way of looking at it, isn’t it?” Jihyun commented with a concerned look.

“But she’s right” Jumin said, nodding. “You know what I’ve been through, Jihyun. Also…” he looked at the woman, for the first time taking notice of her pearl necklace. It gave her a nice, classy look. “Jumin is fine” he said.

MC smiled at him, a sharp contrast of the hopeless words that had just fallen from her mouth.

“Thank you, Jumin. You can call me MC as well”

Once they had that exchange, their conversation flowed naturally. They didn’t intend to exclude Jihyun, but suddenly it seemed they were the only ones in the penthouse the gathering was at. They shared stories, debated about recent political events and even took part in a little bit of gossip. Jumin couldn’t help but be fascinated at how sophisticated that woman looked. She was wearing an off shoulder black dress that made some men turn their heads when they passed by, yet her eyes were fixated on his as he talked. She commented on everything he said, challenged him to find an argument for his opinions and even managed to laugh at one of the jokes he cracked.

After an hour of chatting, Jihyun cleared his throat, making both of them notice how he hadn’t been participating before.

“I’m sorry, I got riled up with Jumin’s anecdote” MC apologized. Jihyun shook his head with a kind smile.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you both get along. I actually should get going, I promised Haneul I wouldn’t be home late”

“Haneul?” she asked.

“Jihyun’s girlfriend” Jumin clarified. “She’s an opera singer”. MC opened her mouth in surprise.

“That’s amazing! Please, don’t let us stop you. Go be with her” she encouraged him.

Jihyun smiled and said his goodbyes. After he left the penthouse, both MC and Jumin kept their eyes on the door in silence, a small smile playing on their lips.

“He seems happy” MC commented, looking at Jumin.

“He is” he agreed. “I don’t want to share more than I should, but I’m sure you already know about his ex fiancée”

MC pursed her lips and nodded. She knew about her. Gossips travelled fast in her social circles and even if Jihyun didn’t make his presence known in the past years, his father still did, so it was understandable people still talked about him. MC had heard about Jihyun falling into depression after ending his engagement. She didn’t know the details but figured they weren’t important. She was happy he was feeling better already and had met someone new. It gave her a little bit of hope. That maybe… maybe her love life wasn’t doomed at all.

She looked at Jumin from the corner of her eye. It had been years since she had felt a true connection with someone else. Jumin was ravishingly handsome, smart, and had a sense of humour that stroke her as funny. He had made pretty clear he wasn’t interested in relationships based on economic interest or deals in between companies. Even if there was a chance he might have been lying, MC would have lied if she didn’t slightly hope he was telling the truth.

It would be complicated, that she was sure of. He could be afraid of the same thing, he could think her actions from that night were nothing but an act to get him to trust her. And MC wouldn’t blame him. It was sadly natural to get paranoid when you had a background like theirs.

“I should get going too” MC suddenly said. She cursed herself for letting her fears take over her mouth. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay a little longer getting to know him. She would hate herself if Jumin ended under the impression she was only talking to him because he was an acquaintance of Jihyun.

“Sure, then have a g–”

“Wait” MC interrupted him. Taking up courage, she opened her purse and took out one of her contact cards and a pen. She put them on the bar and quickly scribbled down something. Before Jumin could ask, she handed the card to him. “Uhm… this is my personal number. So, if you ever want to talk… you know, anything but business, call me. I… I’d like to talk again”.

Jumin looked at her blushed cheeks and her tense position as she held a white card between her fingers. He was surprised to say the least, as he was half expecting her to say goodbye and never look back. He nodded as he took the card and put it in his pocket.

“I will” Jumin said, and he really meant it. MC gave him a final smile before she put her pen back in her purse and turned around to leave.

As he watched her go away, he felt the strangest of feelings on his chest. Is this what Jihyun always talked about? He wasn’t sure. The only thing Jumin Han knew was that he was definitely calling her the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Did Jumin ever text MC? [You can look at MC’s phone here](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/post/621868182060384256/what-happened-after-jumin-han-met-mc-the-heiress).


End file.
